Magic in Melodies
by Ella Anders
Summary: The Winx Club and Roxy are excited when they win a battle of the bands competition that sends them from the sandy beaches of Gardenia to Los Angles to work with the famous Gustavo Rocque. However their fun in the land of dreams is cut short once they realize the challenges they face as the next big-time girl band, but when their duties as fairies is added in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Magic in Melodies**_

**Summary: The Winx Club and Roxy are excited when they win a battle of the bands competition that sends them from the sandy beaches of Gardenia to Los Angles to work with the famous Gustavo Rocque. However their fun in the land of dreams is cut short once they realize the challenges they face as the next big-time girl band, but when their duties as fairies is added in the Winx find themselves struggling to keep up and keep their bond strong.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. Big Time Rush is owned by Viacom. I -the author- do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: "Magic in Melodies" is, as you may assume, a third re-write of my Winx Club and Big Time Rush crossover originally titled, "Big Time Winx". The second and currently posted might remain up on my profile strictly for historical reasons, however I most likely remove the story. Before you ask or start scrolling through archives it is not necessary to read the previous version(s), as many changes can and will occur.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

The loud pop cords of _"Spotlight"_ blasted through the speakers located throughout the interior and exterior of the Fruttie Music Bar. From behind the counter Roxy shock her hips and danced around to the song as she re-stocked the napkin holders. Just as she was about to turn to her left. Roxy felt the side of her body hit something hard, "Ouch!"

There was a laugh, as Roxy's father looked at his daughter. As Rick rubbed his forearm he grinned, "Roxy, you should watch where you are going."

Roxy's cheeks flared slightly as she rubbed her own side, "Sorry dad." Roxy shrugged her shoulders as she propped her elbows on the counter of the bar and looked over towards the stage, there her best friends and mentors where hard at work rehearsing their number for their performance for that night. With a dream-y sigh Roxy imaged what it would be like to have the self-confidence to register for the contest herself.

"Thinking about the contest?" Rick's words intruded his teenage daughter's thoughts. "You know," he began, clearly not covering his father-y pride in his voice, "I told you that you should have entered. You have a lovely singing voice and would at least place. It's not too late…"

"Dad, I told you that I didn't think it was a great idea. I mean me going up on stage, people would laugh at me or worse." Roxy looked down at her feet self-consciously, "I would mess up and never live it down."

"Are you _still _hung up on what happened during that talent show during freshman year at high school?" Andy chimed in as he took a seat before the pink headed girl, "Seriously Roxy you need to let it go. After all you are a fairy who has helped save Earth, high school should be a walk in the park. Heck," he reached over for a pop, "If I was you I would just spell them into something as slimy as they act."

Roxy shock her head at Andy's response, despite there being a few years difference in age Andy had been the closest (not to mention only non-four legged) friend Roxy had had pre-Winx and he was the least likely person to give into peer pressure. "According to Bloom magic like that can only bite you later," a sly grin formed across her face as she imaged for a moment what it would be like to see her old high school bullies as slugs. "Have I ever told you that you can be a bad influence, especially when you bring my magic into it?"

With an boy-ish smile he said casually, "You have magic Roxy, most girls don't air go that makes you special. Look all I am saying is that if you did decided you want some revenge on those witches no one, especially me, would blame you. However if you did so then you would have to at least film it for me or I would never speak to you again- and I would be forced to tell Bloom you used your magic for such petty purpose."

Roxy's jaw dropped, the fairy reached to her left shoulder and removed the towel that was draped over it. Without even blinking she yanked it off and slapped a startled Andy with it causing the guitarist to nearly spat out his pop. "You wouldn't!" She laughed, "Have I ever told you that you are such a bad influence especially when you bring up and involve my magic?"

"Use it or lose it, right?"

"No. And what is with your obsession and attraction of magical girls? First Bloom now me."

"Who knows, guess magic just speaks to me. But remember we never went out or anything, just Bloom and I; but that was years ago and I didn't even know you then. Plus you are too much like a kid-sister to even think of going there."

"Thanks, I guess."

Andy shrugged as he reached for a bag of chips, "Anyways I would offer to have you join the guys and me, but you know how Mark can be and you probably would say no."

"That I would, the entire idea of being onstage like that and being judged is not something I want to do."

Andy nodded, "I respect that, don't understand that though." He stood and took his wallet out. "Well I have to get to the band's last minute practice before the big night, see ya later."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

After Andy's departure, Roxy found herself alone in the middle of a swarm of activity. All around her everyone was hard at work preparing for the big contest sponsored by the popular Roque Records recording label, the company was infamous for churning out boy-band after boy-band, and their latest (but not greatest in Roxy's opinion) was a boy-band made up of four once ordinary boys from snow-y Minnesota, Big Time Rush. To get everyone "pumped" for the contest, Rick had decided to play non-stop Roque bands for the past few days. Needless to say punk-rock Roxy wished for the torcher to end and for some real music to play rather than this fluff-y boy-meet-girl-they-fall-in-love type songs.

"Hey Roxy," Brandon called as he approached the counter and took a seat at the bar stool. The specialist reached for a napkin and dabbed his sweat covered face. "Man your dad really has us working today. He is really going all out for this contest."

Roxy nodded as she gathered all old outdated menus for the recycling center, with all this press the bar was getting it was finally the incentive that her father needed to do some minor updates, including but not limited to new menus with a more modern graphic design. "I know, this is a really big deal to him and the bar. It's the first time it is getting this much attention by celebrities."

"So what do you know about this band who is preforming tonight as part of the contest, Big Three Hush?"

"Um, I think their name is Big _Time Rush_," Roxy extended her index finger towards a poster with the band's three colored logo proudly displayed."

"Right. Big Time Rush, better remember that. So what do you know about them?"

"They are a boy-band from America that wares tight pants and sings about girls all the time. What else is there to know?"

Brandon made a face, "I thought you would be a fan girl, after all isn't that an Earth teenage girl thing? Falling hard for rock stars and all that?" You have to admit they are attractive."

"Brandon are you trying to tell me something?" Roxy raised her eyebrow.

"Huh," Then it hit Brandon what he had said and how it had sounded. His face became red, "_NO!_ Ga, no I was just saying that maybe _you _found them attractive."

Roxy gave a smug grin, she covered her amusement. "No I don't think they are attractive nor am I a fan. Music should mean something, tell a story and theirs doesn't. But if I have to hear them sing one more time I might flip. So why do you want to know about them?"

"I wanted to see what they were abut before we meet them, after all the winners will get to spend some time with them."

"You entered the contest too? But you can't play anything, Nabu only used his magic to help you last time and that was to buy the girls sometime."

"Actually," Brandon began. "We have been practicing quite a bit and don't sound half bad so we thought we would give it a go. After all that is a normal Earth teenage thing to do, right?"

Roxy nodded, "It is. But this is the big time, not some basement performance. Gustavo himself is judging and from what I understand he is the American version of Simon Powel."

Brandon looked confused, "Who? But it doesn't matter we are just doing this for fun."


End file.
